


[podfic] Storm Brewing

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, M/M, Merpeople, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Still Hockey Players (Hockey RPF), kind of ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Willy knows there’s Mer in his blood, but without a single doubt there’s hockey there too.00:29:57 :: Written byEichart.
Relationships: pre Auston Matthews/William Nylander
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] Storm Brewing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Storm Brewing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885276) by [eichart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eichart/pseuds/eichart). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfstormbrewing):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kXu2P4FKCZ81ONRrsSy1Kg5JClgHhEjO):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

This was kind of recorded for the “use a speed effect” square of my Podfic Bingo 2019 card. Well, the video of it was.  
Thanks to Eichart for giving blanket permission to podfics!

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, an audio recording of your reactions, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negociated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podmeta] podficcing process for Storm Brewing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792772) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)


End file.
